


And I Would Walk 500 Miles and I Would Walk 500 More Just To Be the One Who Walked 1000 Miles to Fall Down At Your Door

by WestSpiderKing0270



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 500 day challenge, Can I do it?, Cuddles, D/s, Dom/sub, Fluff, Highschool AU, Humanstuck, Lyricstuck, Master/Slave, Multi, Non consistent writing, Pailing, Petstuck, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Supernatual AU, This hell scape, Trainer/Trainee - Freeform, Updates every day(if i can), WTF, demon hunter AU, probably not, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestSpiderKing0270/pseuds/WestSpiderKing0270
Summary: Lets see how long I can do this.500 Day Challenge:Write a oneshot/drabble every day for 500 days. Limited to one fandom. Min Word count 1,000.





	1. Introduction

Alright. Let’s see what we got here. A challenge that might just kill me. _Fun._ (Read description for details)


	2. Game Night

“You did not.” Eridan hissed from his spot behind a heavy shipping crate. Sollux glanced at him from across the gap, his own body hidden by a pillar of bricks. “Well I did. tho you can either deal with it or forfeit.” He aimed his crosshairs around the pillar and pulled the trigger twice. There was a yelp of surprise. Vriska.

Sollux glanced back at Eridan. “What ith the big deal?” The seadweller’s ear fins twitch and he shoots down towards ground level. “Its just. You dont just do that to a guy. Wwarn me next time.” His warbled voice is low and soft, as to not alert the others. Sollux points upward to the third floor. It only they could take control of that. It would make it so much easier to win. 

Eridan looked hesitant at first. Sure it was a good idea. Too bad the two best shooters of the red team were stationed there. Kankri and Roxy. The talkative bastard looked like he couldn’t hurt a fly but damn he could shoot. And Roxy. That girl could snipe like it was no one’s business. “Alright. Tell me your plan. Wwe better not lose, this is the blue team’s last chance at wwining.” Sollux took a few potshots at the ground.

TwiinBiitch Shot and Killed TheHuntress and earned 134 pts  
Score: 2341pts  
3rd Place

Well then. Sollux glanced at the screen next to his scope. That wasn’t expected. He glanced down. Sure enough there was Nepeta. He turned back to Eridan. “Letth do thith.” He whispered, Eridan took the lead, his small shield they collected not doing much but doing enough. The psionic watched their back, shooting down Kurloz and John who were on the stairs planing. Then they were there. The third floor. Roxy’s gun made a familiar hiss when it shot through the muffler. “You are quite good at this. Is there any chance you could teach me after this is over?” Kankri was sitting on a crate, large automatic rifle on his lap and pistols on his hips. He must have raided Jake. Roxy was closer to the edge, leaning back on a metal radiator. She had a notepad with names scribbled down on them. Most of them were crossed out. Sollux signaled Eridan to move to the other side of the doorway so they could ambush the two. The seadweller kept low and crossed, his cape making a soft whoosh. 

Kankri’s eyes turned in their direction. “Who’s there? Come out and face me.” The two blue team members stayed still. The smaller red member hoisted up his gun and started towards the doorway. “Watch out fuckers!” Terezi yelled, jumping down from the tops of the walls, given there was no roof. This surprise attack was just what the two blue members needed. Sollux got in position behind Eridan’s shield and started shooting at Kankri and Roxy. The sniper was the first one down, being caught off guard and with a long range weapon. Eridan managed to land a headshot to Terezi who was wrestling with Kankri on the floor. Then to finish it off Sollux shot Kankri. They have done it. Sollux checked his placement on the leaderboard.

Players:  
1st-TwiinBiitch  
2nd-FishPrince  
  
Teams:  
1st:Blue (2 players left)  
2nd:Green (1 player left)  
3rd:Purple (2 players left)  
4th:Red (0 players left)  
5th:Yellow (0 players left)

He couldn’t believe it. They were winning. Eridan took Roxy’s spot, shoving her body out of the way. Meanwhile Sollux took inventory of what the three dead bodies had in them. Terezi had six grenades and a butterknife. Where she found the butterknife, Sollux had no clue. There was Roxy’s gun, Kankri’s rifle and pistols, and a few spare rounds. Sollux turned to exclaim this to Eridan, only to see a puddle of violet. Shit. He only had a minute before Mituna and Cronus busted in. The psionic used the crate as cover, the bullets digging into the wood. Alright now what? 

He could hear the two moving. Not good. Sollux glanced around. Terezi’s body was close. He pulled a grenade from the holster and pulled the pin, throwing it behind the crate. “Shit ‘Tuna!” Cronus yelped, a rough thud then an ear shattering bang. Sollux took the opportunity to run. Jumping on a conveniently place stack of boxes he jumped over the wall and into the next room. Even worst idea. Equius had his head pressed to the wall, looking around the corner towards the doorway where Mituna and Cronus stood. The psionic didnt even give him a second to think about what was happening before shooting. 

Blue splattered the wall and Equius fell with a thud. Cronus spun around the corner, pistol raised and torso covered in yellow. The smaller boy jumped behind another stack of boxes, dodging the shots. A bullet grazed his arm, cutting the fabric. He hissed and took off out a separate door. Cronus’s loud footsteps echoed on the stone walls as he chased. With heart racing Sollux gave a whoop and jumped down three stories to the maze like area of ground level. He needed a new weapon, this one was out. 

There was a thud of Cronus hitting the ground as Sollux took a sharp left. Now it was a game of cat and mouse. Sollux ducked into a small hut. There was a shitty pistol on the table and a small kitchen knife. His brain flicked back to Terezi. Sollux was going to have to thank her later. He grabbed the knife and pistol, heading out. It was easy to find Cronus. The seadweller was yelling, teasing Sollux. With practiced aim, sollux got up on the roof of a hut, looking over the maze of small houses. Cronus was only a few streets away. The psionic aimed the pistol to get his attention. Bang Bang. 

Cronus looked over, aiming his gun to shoot. The smaller boy jumped down last minute, now hidden by shitty wood and cloth. Cronus growled and started to rush towards where he last say Sollux. This was it. He took another pistol shot, the gun now out of ammo. The seadweller was close, gun clicking at the ready. Sollux hid behind a hut, watching the larger male approach. As Cronus passed, Sollux jumped out and buried the knife into his neck gills, cutting through the fragile flesh. He choked out a gargled groan and fell to the dirt floor. Sollux’s breath was harsh and rapid. He had done it.

 **GAME OVER**  
Blue Team is the winner!

The area around him faded to black. Sollux pulled off the gaming helmet, blinking at the bright light. He was in Dave’s overly large living room. The others were all chatting and laughing. Eridan gave him a highfive and helped him up. “Dude wwe wwon! You did it!” The psionic grinned widely. “Oh and by the way,” He looked around Eridan to see Terezi sucking at a cherry popsicle. “Thankth for the butterknife idea.” Terezi only huffed and muttered something about cheating. There was a feast of pizza while the whole group relaxed after a nice game. Dave and Aradia brought out the footage they took with their commentary. Being Time players they where able to reverse certain moments and play them back without missing anything or altering time for the players. 

There was a picture of the whole Blue Team while they accepted the Lucky Shoe. A trophy for winning. It was an old beat up sneaker that didnt belong to any of them. But was the only thing that made it from the Game they played when they were younger. The group hung out, playing Mario cart till the latest hours of night. Just enjoying life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1. Off to a good start.


	3. Eyes of Blood Red and Fire Orange Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Hunter AU

Karkat grips the phone in his hand maybe a bit tighter then he needs to. “Kankri I told you. REAL cases only. That last case? A prank you dimwit! Making us drive all over the god damned country for a drunk prank call? You are so fucking lucky I haven’t fired you.” His voice was rough and harsh. Sollux gave him and glance before turning away to light a cigarette. He blew the grey smoke up into the air, back leaning on the metal box of the payphone. 

“Alright fine. I’ll listen. What is it this time?” His voice softens a bit. Of course it did. Kankri was his twin brother. Karkat couldn’t hate him forever. The lanky blond watched his brunette partner pull out the signature black leather bound journal and a pen. Karkat’s wide shoulder held the cheap plastic phone to his ear while he scribbled details on the yellowed pages. There was a moment of silence and Karkat’s pen froze over the page. “Alright. Thank you Kankri. I love you.” He whispered the last part before hanging up, but Sollux heard it loud and clear. 

“Alright spill the details.” Sollux huffed, passing the burning stick to his partner. The smaller male inhaled the fumes and blewing them out through his nose. “A demon case. Local priest thinks there is something wrong with the small town next to them. Lot of strange things. His cousin says she survived the attack that brought the demons into the town. Sounds convincing enough.” He took another drag before passing it back. Sollux glanced up at the grey clouded sky. It might rain soon. They should get in the car soon. 

“Lets check it out. Nothing else happening here.” Sollux waved the hand holding the cigarette around. It was a shit town, if you were even generous enough to call it that. Karkat let out a sigh. “Alright but we need to stock up on food, I haven’t eaten since yesterday.” It sounded reasonable enough. Sollux didn’t buy it. “What’s the catch?” he questioned finishing off the stick and putting it out on the metal box. Karkat looked away guiltily. “It your turn to drive. And the town is in the next state over.” The lanky boy groans, rolling his eyes sarcastically. “Fiiiiine. But we need to stop for meds. Im almost out.” He bartered. Karkat stuck out his large hand. “Deal.”

 

An hour later and the two were on the road again, loaded up on food and Sollux’s foraged doctor’s note for his headache medication. Crappy techno rock music blasted from their speakers while they drove down the long deserted road. Karkat was transferring some information from a dollar tree pink journal where he had sketched down some information on their previous case. The lanky male tapped his long fingers on the wheel, glancing around the area they were driving through. It was large fields of what looked like some type of grain. Trees lined their right, a deep and dark looking forest. Sollux looked back to the road, turning the music up louder. The boy in the back seat didn’t complain. 

 

 

Karkat fell asleep after three hours of driving. The rumble of the car lulling him to sleep. It was starting to get dark. The sun setting to Sollux’s right. He glanced at the name of the town Karkat wrote down for him and the directions under it. They should be entering the mile radius around the town. Sollux glanced back at the road. The brakes squealed and the rear end of the car almost made them spill out. Three people were in the middle of the street. All with short blond hair and burning red and orange eyes. A tall male, short male and one of medium height. The tallest one pointed at him before giving a thumbs down, and Sollux woke with a gasp. 

“SOLLUX!” Karkat was shaking him roughly. There was the scream of the car horn. Sollux lifted his head off the wheel and the honking stopped. They were on the side of the road at an odd angle on the other side. Sollux must have passed out at the wheel. “Dude are you alright? I have been yelling at you for at least five minutes.” Karkat sounded worried, the expression on his face proving that point. The lanky boy blinked and glanced around. A cold draft trailed down his spine. The spot in the road where he had seen the three figures was no more than a foot away. No one was there. 

“I’m fine. Just passed out for a second. Are you alright dude?” Sollux turned in his seat to face his partner. The boy didn’t have any scratches that he could see. Karkat shook his head. “No I’m fine. But you’re done driving.” There was no complaint. The two switched seats and Karkat brought them back onto the road and towards the town. Sollux had a bad feeling about this. They soon entered the tree line, heading into the dark forest. The lanky boy sent a silent prayer up, hoping this went smoothly. 

But when did it ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure it sounds like Supernatural. But honestly I don’t care. I like the prompt.


	4. Eyes of Blood Red and Fire Orange Part2

The first stop was to the priest who put in the call. He lived in a basic house in the suburbs, inviting the two tired men into his house without complaint. “Come in come in. You must be hungry, I prepared supper.” He opened the door wide with a smile. The boy was of medium build, definitely grew up with enough food, but not fat. “My name is John Egbert. You can just call me Father John or John.” John says cheerfully, sticking his hand out to shake. 

Karkat took it carefully. “Karkat Vantas. And this here is my partner, Sollux Captor.” The tallest male shook John’s hand firmly, but left the talking up to Karkat. John lead them sown the hall and to the dinning room, table already set and food already out on platters. “Let’s eat, then we can talk over tea.” The dinner was amazing and warm. Karkat could fee himself relax at the home cooked meal. The last time they attempted a home cook meal was in a hotel room with a hot plate. Sollux isn’t allowed to cook anymore. 

They make polite conversation. John talking about his family and about Jade, his cousin who survived. Sollux left most of the speaking to Karkat, but would occasionally chip in some information Karkat missed about an event. But when the food was finished and put away, the dishes drying in the sink, all three males headed to the living room to talk about the details of the job. 

After John poured the tea, coffee for Sollux, they started with the questions. “Tell us anout the accident that brought in the demons.” Karkat questioned, pulling out a professional looking hello kitty notebook to scribble notes in. The priest didn’t say anything about it. “It was last year. My cousin Jade was in town for a visit and heard one of her online buddies lived in the town next to us. I think her friend’s name was Rose.” Sollux held up a finger to pause him. “Was?” He questioned. John only nodded. “Yes, was. She has been missing ever since. No one is sure if she is dead or not, given we haven’t uncovered a body.” Karkat wrote that down, the light sound of scratching pen on paper filling the room. 

“None of are really surprised she went missing. Rose Lalonde was the one who summoned the demons in the first place.” John sipped his tea calmly like everything was normal. The brunette detective looked up from his notes. “Pardon me?” John paused and set down his tea cup with a clink. He let out a shaky breath and dusted off his pants. “Rose Lalonde was a curious girl. She never really mentioned it to my cousin but she was facilitated by the Dark Arts. Im not sure where she had found it, but miss Lalonde had found an old ritual book that showed how to execute a demon summoning ritual.” 

He looked up from the fabric of his pants, eyes connecting with Karkat’s. “She had told Jade what she was going to do. My cousin tried to stop her by sneaking into the forest after her but it was too late. Somehow the Dark magic used had effected Jade. She hasn’t been the same since then. It has been almost a year since that day, and almost three weeks since I have seen my cousin.” Sollux could see the worry and fear on this man’s face. He rested a hand on John’s shoulder, careful and comforting. 

“We will try our best.” John smiled lightly, seeming relieved a bit. The thin fingered hand slipped from the broad shoulder and settle back at Sollux’s side. Karkat finished writing something down. “Were there any casualties?” He glanced over at Sollux for a millisecond. That  
was ok to ask right?

John though silently. “Two. Technically three if you believe Rose is dead. An old mad who was scared into a heart attack. And a man who was the father to three kids, the Striders. He was found dead around the town.” The shorter male frowned. His pencil froze over the paper and he looked up. “Around the town?” He questioned, quoting John. The priest nodded solemnly. His lips pressed into a thin line. “At first he was missing. Then a local hiker, Um Jake English I think his name was, found his head sitting up on a rock. During the hunt for the rest of the parts, the Striders were the only ones who could find anything. After a week the whole body was located, parts spread out all over town.” Sollux thought he was going to be sick. He tried to push it down, relax Captor. You have done this stuff before. Just relax.

They dropped the subject after that. John answered questions about Rose and Jade and the town. There wasn’t much on the Strider brothers, as they weren’t the most social of poeple even before the incident. But soon the night drew to a close. John packed them up some left overs and sent them to a local motel in town that had decent ratings. The drive there was quiet. Sollux stared out the passenger window, watching how the rain hit the glass.

He noticed a tall man in a white polo and black jeans leaning on a pole. The man looked up, flashing Sollux with dark orange eyes. Startled, Sollux turned to get a better look. The man was gone. Sollux turned to Karkat to ask if he saw anything. The smaller male looked tired, best not to bother him with this now. Sollux looked back at the glass. He felt the strange feeling of having seen those eyes before. Then it clicked. When he passed out. The tallest person who stood in the road had the same shade of eyes, even if it was hard to see their clothes in the dark. 

Sollux calmly filed that away under things to discuss tomorrow. The motel was decent. Warm water and two beds. Sollux let Karkat take first shower while he set up their electronics. Plugging in phones, the laptops. There was a file open on Sollux’s, a coding document. A few pages of code had already been formed, he just needed to go through it. Karkat exited the bathroom, towel in his hair and sweats hanging off his hips. “Anything new?” He asks, climbing into his own bed, pulling his laptop into his lap. 

“Nothing much. Did you take all the hot water?” Sollux closed his computer to glare at Karkat who had a wide smirk playing on his lips. “Maaayyybeeee.” He smiled. Sollux rolled his eyes over dramatically. “Whatever. Im going to clean up and pass out. Way too tired for this.” There was no complaints from his partner. Sollux locked the door and turned on the water in the shower. Steam rose while he undressed. Sollux glanced in the mirror and froze. Behind him a pair of bright red eyes to his left. And bright orange eyes to his right.


	5. On the Road part1

There is a knock on his door. Karkat groaned lightly and paused the movie he was watching. Stepping over piles of bills he heads to the door. Pushing away problems was fun. When he unlocked the door he was met with a sniffling Strider. Dave’s cheeks were stained red with tears that fell from under his shades, a backpack over one shoulder and his blade over the other. The smaller boy immediately backed up, letting his friend in. “Hey. What happened?” Karkat asked when Dave stepped in. 

The boy dropped his bag and blade on the floor. “I need to leave. Now.” He stated, wiping his cheeks. Karkat frowned. “And where are you going to go?” He crossed his arms over the knitted sweater Rose gave him. Dave only shook his head. “I dont know. But I need to leave. And I want you to go with me.” That was a smack to the face to Karkat. He froze up a bit. Him? Leave? The idea was almost silly. Where would they go? Where would they stay? Karkat blinked stupidly. 

“Please. I don’t have anyone else.” Dave begged, his voice cracking. In all the time Karkat has known him, he has never seen Dave look this helpless and scared. And what kind of friend would he be if he said no? Plus. What did this town have for Karkat? A dead end office job and a stack of bills. 

“Alright. I’ll go. But we need at least some sort of plan.” Dave has never looked happier.

 

They ended up spending another week in town. Karkat told his boss he quit. Dave helped him pick out the stuff he wanted to bring, put in storage or sell. They sold the useless things like the couch and bed. It was finally Friday. The apartment was cleaned out and completely empty. Karkat hoisted his own bag over one shoulder, Dave at his side. 

“Ready to go?” Dave asked, resting his hand on Karkat’s shoulder. They were really going to do this. Karkat nodded and took a deep breath. “Lets do this Dave.” The two shut and locked the door, giving the key back to the land lady who wished them well. Karkat unlocked the doors of his car and got in. Once the bags were in the back and Dave was buckled in, they started off. “Where to good sir?” Karkat asked, merging onto the highway. 

There was a hum of thought. “How about Iowa.” He glanced over at Karkat. Iowa was at least four states away. The boy thought about it for a moment. “Sure. Iowa it is. Any idea of a town or anything?” Dave glanced out the window. “Lets pick one when we get closer.” He said, glancing over at his friend. The brown haired boy smiled and flicked on his shitty gas station sunglasses that made his eyes look orange and his skin grey. “Lets go then.” He smiled, putting more pressure on the gas and shooting them forward. 

 

-Five hours later-

“MOTHER FUCKER!” Karkat screamed. The car lurched forward almost sending Dave into the dash if it wasnt for his seatbelt. The boy jerks awake. There was a series of harsh honking from Karkat and the truck that just cut them off. “FUCKING BASTARD DONT USE YOUR DICK SUCKING BRAKES ON THE GOG DAMNED FREEWAY! YOUR GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!” He screeched. The truck driver stuck his middle finger out the window before driving towards the exit. Karkat made the motion to follow him off but was stopped by Dave. 

“Dude chill. Its alright. Wanna switch?” He rested a hand on Karkat’s arm gently. The boy immediately calmed down. He sighed low and deep. “Yes please.” Dave gave him a smile. “Here pull over. I’ll take over.” Using some cleaver maneuvering skills, Karkat steered them to the side and parked the car. A quick switch later and the two were on the road again. Karkat in the passengers seat, munching down on some gummy worms. It was starting to get dark when Dave pulled them off the freeway and towards a truck stop. Karkat was already passed out, leaning on the window and snoring. 

Dave quickly found a spot in the back of the parking lot and parked the car. He gently got Karkat to wake up enough to move the seat back and grab their blankets and pillows. Dave locked the doors and snuggled down. He slipped his sunglasses off and laid down on the bent back seat. Sure there wasn’t much room. But it still felt nice. Karkat gave him a sleepy pleased smile. “Night Dave.” He hummed. The albino grinned. “Night Karkat.” He clicked off the light and settled in to sleep. 

In the morning Dave woke up to see Karkat sitting up with a map spread over the dash. He blinked at the bright sunlight and slipped his shades back on. The car dimmed and he blinked to adjust. Karkat clicked his pen, scribbling something in his notebook. “Morning dude.” Dave hummed, sitting up and pushing his blankets off. The brunette looked over and smiled. “Morning. I was just figuring out where we need to go today.” He refolded the map and set in in the glove box. Dave moved the blankets to the back and smiled. “Alright. Lets get cleaned up and some food then we can get back on the road.” 

The boys got their backpacks out of the trunk and headed to the shitty bathroom to clean up. No one was inside, thank goodness. They changed, brushed teeth and hair, applied deodorant and used the bathroom before heading back to the car. It was agreed that Dave should drive at least until they get to Arkansas, then switch with Karkat till they get at least halfway through the state. The bags were put back, and cold egg sandwiches from yesterday were passed around. They were ready to go. 

 

Dave sighed and twitched his thumb. He hated how quiet it was in the car. No music, Karkat’s car only had a CD player no radio, only the dull tone of the engine and road. “We need music.” He stated to the silence. Karkat looked up from his drawing. “Huh?” He questioned, not expecting the question. Dave waved a hand vaguely. “Its too quiet. We need music in here.” The brunette gives a nod. “Yeah. Lets stop at the next town and see if they have a music store or anything.” And it was a plan. At the next town exit Dave pulled off the highway. It was a small place. But after twenty minutes of driving around the small down town, Karkat spotted a music store. “Over there!” He said excitedly, pointing at the shop. 

Dave pulled up and the two got out. It was a very small place. Dark and quiet, light music playing over the speakers. Karkat went straight to the CD boxes to see if he could find some good music. The albino instead decided to explore and see if there was anything that caught his eye. There was instruments, replacement parts, tuners. Dave’s eyes fell on the old laptop they were trying to sell. Struggling if the amount of times the price was scratched out and rewritten were anything to go by.

Sale! 0365 Nivro Laptop Version 8 with built in CD burner. Enough processing power to mix tapes with. Rough condition. Comes with charger and a free set of 26 empty CDs!

Dave hummed. “Interested?” A deep voice asks from behind him. Dave spins around and sees a tall, tan man with gelled back black hair with a violet stripe down the middle. He had an unlit cigarette in his mouth and a scar above one eye. “ive been tryin to sell that thing for years. No one takes it. You vwant it?” The man leans on the wall and shifts the cigarette in his mouth. 

Dave glances at the laptop then Karkat. “Sure. I’ll take it.” The man smiles a toothy grin that reminds Dave of a shark for some reason. Karkat returns with three CDs and a pack of colored sharpies. The man who apparently owns the shop, Cronus Dave learns, gives them a discount on the laptop and sends them on their way with the items. Dave passed the bag to Karkat and gets back on the road. “Can you set of the stereo so we can get some music up in here?” He asks, glancing over where Karkat was opening the glove department to get the manual for the car.

 

-Three hours later-

“WHERE THE FUCK IS THE PUS EATING ASSHOLE OF A BUTTON? HOW COME THEY MAKE SETTING THIS SHIT UP SO MUCH FUCKING WORK!?!?” Karkat screams, trying for the fifth time to get the CD reader to work. He takes a CD out of its plastic case, where he had written down the name of the town and the date with the sharpies. “Come on you asshat. Work.” He grumbled, pushing the CD in and pressing the play button. Soft drums and guitar play over the speakers. “I backed my car into a cop car the other day..” The singer starts. 

Dave and Karkat give a collective whoop. “Yes! It works!” The brunette cheers. They spend the rest of the drive to the border blasting their new music. 

 

-Seven months later-

It is dark. The stars are out. And two boys lay in the grass on a blanket looking up at the inky darkness. “Karkat?” Dave asks softly, his shades off to reveal his dark red irises. The shorter boy looks over at his friend. “Yeah Dave?” There is a breath of silence. Dave leans in and places a gentle kiss to Karkat’s lips. When he pulls back he gives his friend a soft smile. “Do you want to go on a date with me Karkat?” He asks. 

The brunette smiles wide. “I thought you’d never ask.” He rolled on top of Dave, pressing another kiss to his new boyfriend’s lips. And another. And another. Happy to be together. 

 

—To be continued—


	6. Stripped Down part1

“And welcome to the stage! The Prince of the Sea from The Down Under!” Eridan took a deep breath and strolled out onto stage. The beat of the music blasting from behind him helped to keep his pace. Finger tips started at his cheeks, then violet painted lips. Down to a violet and pearl collar around his neck. Fingers traced his sides as he rolled his hips, showing off the corset he wore. Fingers traced lower to the panties. Violet lace and silk mix that showed everything he had to offer. 

The beat was picking up. He reached and came in contact with cool but not slippery metal. The stage had provided him with a large ring. Perfect. Time to prove all the rumors about Seadwellers. Flaring his fins out wide Eridan used his one hand as a brace to kick his knees back and hook onto the metal. Flipping up with his spine and hips he was now sitting on the lowest part of the hoop, legs crossed elegantly. “ _Lets face it! Leeeets face it!_ ” The music lead his heartbeat, helped to time his movements. 

Eridan kicked his legs back and leaned forward, spinning down then back up to the sitting position. He kicked one leg back and straddled the metal. It felt too nice against his nook. Relax. Then lean all the way back and touch the stage, showing off how far he can bend. The crowd was loving every bit. His show didn’t last much longer, but Eridan was sure the audience loved him. When the music faded he gave a bow, blew a kiss and winked, then turned and left the stage, making sure to sway his hips on the way out. 

The tealblooded peacock girls who were next did not seem impressed. “Prince of the Sea everyone! Come see him down at the Down Under two blocks south! And next up, from the treasure chest, The Gem Beauties!” Eridan smiled and slipped his heels back on. The manager, a bored looking blueblood, handed him an envelope with his name on it and told him to leave. With a wide smile, Eridan grabbed his purse and shoved the money to the bottom. A quick glance in the mirror to check his eyeshadow was still intact and he was off. 

The back streets were much quieter. Eridan smiled as he strolled down the backstreet towards the back entrance of his club. The Down Under was an ocean themed strip club, it was the only club to willingly hire a violetblood as a dancer. As usual the girls were getting ready in the back. The Down Under was also the only club to accept a male dancer. “Heyyyy girls!” He purred, setting his bag down at his mirror. Marlvo, a goldblood without psionics, glanced up at him. “Hey Eridan! How vvas the show?” Her transparent head cover was pushed back so she could fix her lipstick. 

“Hey Marlvo. It wwent wwell. At least no crazies climbed onto the stage.” He winked, unlacing the corset so he could get into his ‘uniform’. “Hey! that only happened once!” She huffed, flipping the material back over her face. Eridan only gave her a chuckle and slipped out of the panties. As expected, his mandatory sheath block was in place, the silver metal cooled to his blood temperature. 

“So vvhat are you doing tonight?” Marlvo asked, setting her makeup back in her bag and standing. The seadweller pulled on a pair of velvety panties that were lined with silk. His webbed feet slipping into some pearl like slippers. “Dances. Im looking to gain some extra cash tonight.” He smiled. The goldblood hummed in approval before giving a little wave and heading out. Eridan applied a glittery violet blush to his cheeks and collar bone then slipped on his silver chain leash on the loop of his collar. 

“Alright let’s do this.” He hummed stepping out onto the floor. Music blasted, lights flicked silk and pearls reflecting the colors. Eridan put on his best teasing smile and headed over to his little cube area for dances. He knew the sign outside his room flashed green, showing an image of his body bent over a highblood purple pair of pants, ass out. In Eridan’s opinion, it was his best picture yet. 

He sat on the cushioned bench, waiting for a customer. There was the ding, signaling someone is asking for a show. Oooooooo. Eridan smirks, violet lipstick reflecting in the glass screen. An extra 20 gold for a blowjob? Eridan didnt mind one bit. Accept! The door swung open and Eridan almost lost his breath with who was on the other side of the door.


	7. Sick Day

Karkat felt guilty. He shouldn’t enjoy this. Key would _shouldn’t_. Just because he shouldn’t doesnt mean he _isn’t_. Because in all honesty, Karkat enjoys this so much. And he was going to do everything in his power to keep Sollux from finding out. “Alright. Open up you pathetic fucktard.” Sollux grumbles, lifting the metal spoon up from the green plastic bowl. On the spoon was a bright yellow liquid with bits of red swimming in it. Karkat opened his mouth wide to accept the food offered. His goldblooded friend slipped the spoon in, letting the warm spiced broth slip down Karkat’s sore throat. 

It tasted amazing. Karkat closed his eyes for a moment to savor the taste. He made a happy purring noise in the back of his clicker box. Sollux chuckled. “Your so fucking depressing, practically melting at the first taste of a home cooked meal.” The sick candy blood opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by another spoonful of the broth. Karkat tilted his head up, taking in the spoon eagerly. Even if Sollux found this behavior pitiable, the goldblood kept quiet. Instead choosing to focus on making sure Karkat was getting more spoonfuls of the broth. 

It had been a recipe shared to Sollux through a fellow yellowblood neighbor in his hivestem. When Sollux was 4 sweeps the one friend he knew in person was culled for refusing to fill a bucket. The young Sollux paid for a ‘Pail for Rent’ in order to fill the requirement that sweep. He shook the memory away. “With such a twig body like yours, I would have never expected in all Alternia for you to know how to cook something without burning it.” Karkat huffed when the bowl was emptied. The goldblood passed him a glass of water and two blue pills. “Take this and get some rest. Your hive is a mess.” His friend sighed, getting up. Karkat took the pills and water with a small smile. “Not as bad as yours nookstain.” He teased. The psionic flicked his forehead. 

Karkat fet a warm feeing blossom in his chest. “Get out of here you raging hoofbeast. I need to sleep.” He grumbled without mush fire. Sollux smirked and did as told, a soft whoosh signaling the door shutting. “Pale for you.” Karkat whispered, unknowing to the same words being echoed on the other side of the metal door.


	8. Eyes of Blood Red and Fire Orange part3

Sollux’s body went cold, the sound of the water running muted in his ears. The boys moved in unison, a hand resting on each of Sollux’s shoulders. His eyes snapped open and he gasped loudly. Nothing was in the mirror except for his own reflection. Sollux was breathing heavy, lungs burning. The shower was still on, a constant cascade of water hitting the tiles. Trying not to think about it, Sollux stripped and got in. The water burned, but he didn’t turn it down. Instead letting the water turn his skin a soft pink and burn. 

He scrubbed the dirt roughly from his skin, not bothering to be gentle. The sting and burn helped him stay stable. “Your fine. Just tired. Just need a good night’s sleep.” He muttered to himself. There really was no reason to panic. Once the water started to freeze instead of burn, Sollux climbed out. He quickly toweled down and slipped back into his boxers. Karkat was already passed out when he returned, turned with his back to Sollux. Soft snoring rose from the steadily rising and falling pile of blankets. 

Sollux set his laptop to the side and crawled under the heavy winter blankets. His skin protested but he ignored it. Just sleep Sollux. Sleep. You will feel better in the morning. The boy curled up and closed his eyes. Hoping sleep would come undisturbed. 

 

 

—- **Dave Strider** _11 pm_ —-

He hated how cold it was. Dirk and Bro were gone, probably in town. The apartment above their shop was cold and dark. Darkness wasn’t his issue, not even the silence. But the blood chilling cold. That is something he was definitely not ok with. “Fetch me some tea.” He huffed, laid sprawled out on the ratty futon. The human girl with bright green eyes nods and steps to the kitchen to prepare the tea. Dave hums and closes his eyes. Those hunters. They were close. Too close. They had already messed with the tall lanky one with dirty blond hair. His mind was the most open. Painkillers probably. 

The other one however.... Dave focused with a deep exhale and felt a part of his spirit rise up. He focused on the shitty hotel the two were staying in. Hopefully the smaller, but broader male was more easily accessible. The wind was a distant whisper in his ears as he focused on landing above the brunette human. Huh. This one was actually kinda cute. Dave solidifies enough to brush some hair from his forehead. 

Time to see what this human has going on in his mind. Save takes a deep breath and sinks in. He immediately jolts out in shock. Ok yeah this human’s aura was not joking when it showed he was stressed and pent up. This dude was like a bottle rocket seconds from exploding. Dave took a deep breath. Alright, he _was_ more open now. But the feeling of the aura was enough to set the Strider on edge. He needed tea. 

Dave stationed the bits of his soul above the motel in a small cloud before pulling back enough to return partway to his physical body. “Sir.” The human girl set down a silver tea set on the coffee table. Her long black hair swished like her green and black dress when she left back to the kitchen. Dave poured a cup of apple green tea and slipped in a few cubes of sugar. What was the plan for this human? He is difficult to access when he was awake, that aura was enough spice to keep the Striders away at least, but during sleep he was much easier to get into. But how was Dave going to do it? 

The albino demon sipped the warm, sweet, liquid from its metal cup. THATS IT! Dave sat up straighter and set his tea down. Sugar. Or something sweet. That would cancel out the spice in his soul. But what would cancel out the ice? Along with the strong spice, that human’s aura felt like it would give Dave frostbite if he touched it or even went close. How would he counter that? Its alright. He would see what happens after the sugar. Then if he needs it, he would work on the ice. 

There was a spike of ice from the human’s aura, the emotion connected to it making Dave’s tongue taste bitter. He coughed and took a sip of tea to cleanse his pallet. Alright there was no time to waste. These demon hunters were going to be in town by tomorrow morning. The Striders would need every leg up they can. Dave finished off his tea and rung the bell for the human to bring it back. The demon laid back, took a deep breath, and reconnected with his floating soul. 

Alright time to get in, round two. Dave thought of happy things. Running with his brother in a hunt. Playing his records. Rapping to the beats his brothers set up. His soul slipped in easily. This human was broken. Dave gapped at it. He has never seen someone this messed up before. When he touched down, Dave took a moment to look around. Clouds painted the sky in grey with deep almost voids of black lines running through then like cracks. 

The ground was a lighter shade of grey and covered in dead plants. In the distance there was a forest of burned trees. What has this guy gone through? Dave starts towards the center of the clearing where there is a strange looking building. It was built with black walls and red roofs. Dave opened the door. Unnaturally red blood painted the walls. Dripping from the ceiling like a shifting wallpaper. There is the body of what looks like a large white crab like creature in the living room, dripping red from the two almost rainbow sickles stuck in its chest. 

“What are you doing here?” A harsh but soft voice asks from behind. Dave spins around and makes eye contact with the male. He looked younger, messy black hair and a black shirt with the cancer symbol in grey. “Your not supposed to be around here.” His voice sounds scared. The demon takes a step back. “How can you tell?” Dave asks cautiously. The boy tushes forward, towards Dave. Even though the demon knew he couldn’t get hurt that doesnt mean he didnt jump out of the way. The human(?) pulls the sickles from the large beast’s chest and spinning around to face the demon.

“Because your alive.” He hisses, crossing the metal sickles. Dave takes a step back but it was too late. “Relinquo!*” The human gasped out, uncrossing the weapons. There was a burst of pain and Dave’s vision went black. There was the flash of a red dripping slice, the cancer symbol, and Dave was sitting up straight on the couch. His breath was coming out in pants from the forced recombination of his soul. Bright red eyes glanced around. Still night. His brothers were still gone. 

Dave slumped down on the couch. That ice feeling. He now knew what it was. Loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relinquo* = (rough translation) Leave


	9. For Dead p1

Rain pouted from the dark clouds above. Porrim pulled her hood up higher, body bent forward to protect the bundle in her arms. She made a soft cooing to calm the child. Her heeled boots clicked against the sidewalk as she tried to hurry as fast as she could. The baby squirmed in her arms, reaching one little hand up towards her. 

Porrim smiled gently and sidestepped into an ally. Making sure no other trolls were watching, she shifted the blanket over, two bright red eyes looking up at her. “Kankri.” She whispered the words. There was a shout. Someone had found her. “Hey! You! Get back here!” The blueblooded guards yelled. 

Porrim held the baby boy close and she ran. Her heels not slowing her down a bit as she raced off towards the forest. And off into the night. 

 

Daylight came fast. Bright hot light filtering through the tree’s leaves. Porrim glanced over her shoulder, panting. No one. The trees were silent save for her panting breaths. She shifted the fabric over to check on the bundle in her arms. Kankri was asleep, fingers wrapped around the silver necklace in his little hands. The jadeblood glanced around for any form of shelter from the burning rays. Sure she could survive out here, but the baby couldn’t. 

There was a cliff face, and a cave high up it. Porrim took a deep breath and cut into the fabric of her dress. Green fabric ripped easily and twisted into rough ropes. She tied up the bundle and her shoes to her chest. “Alright. Lets see here.” She took a few steps back to head off into a running start. Her leap put her at least a fourth of the way up the cliff. With practiced ease she gripped the stone without smashing the baby. 

The next few minutes were just pure climbing towards the cave. Sunlight warmed her pale skin, making it hard for her to get a grip without slipping. But she made it. Shoving herself up, Porrim climbed into the lip of the cave. It was cool and dark, an old brooding cavern. Porrim shifted the torn fabric of her dress and the blanket Kankri was bundled in off to the side. 

His unnatural candy red eyes meet her jade ones. Porrim smiled and looked up to get a better look at the cave. It looked small at first, but went deeper into the mountain were there was a small basin of naturally flowing spring water. Porrim sank to her knees next to the pool, cupping the water in her hands and taking big gulps. 

There was giggling from the bundle strapped to her chest. Some of the water had dripped onto Kankri’s head and into his tuff of black hair. Porrim glared at him. “Oh hush. I deserve this. You didn’t have to run for half a night and day then scale a cliff.” The boy put his chubby hands on her face to shush her. Porrim laughed as well. She had made it. They were safe. 

 

 

“Kankri Vantas. You get back here this instant.” She ordered, crossing her arms. The small toddler troll was running around the cave giggling. He had recently hatched from his first molt and the candy red grub scars on his sides were still slightly inflamed and sore. “Kankri!” She huffed, rushing after him in attempt to get the boy in clothes. But given the troll’s size he slipped easily from her grasp. 

She huffed angrily. “If you don’t get dressed we can’t pick up Sugar Crickets from that stall you love.” The toddler paused. He pouted his lips. “Deal.” Porrim slid on a his leggings and a sun cloak. “Hood up.” She ordered, he obeyed. With the hood covering his face he would be safe. “Alright. Up up.” Kankri climbed onto her back, little hands clutching her dress.

Sliding down the side of the cliff, Porrim got low enough to jump down. “Hold tight.” She orders, feeling Kankri’s claws dig into her back. Ignoring the pain she jumps back off the cliff, landing with a thud on the forest floor. The toddler troll on her back shook with fear and she knew his eyes were closed tight. “You can let go now dear.” Kankri released his claws from her back and fell with a soft thump to the ground. The jade blood glanced back at him. His sun cloak pulled low over short horns and his bright red eyes. 

She held his hand as they raced out into the trees. His feet just as nimble as hers. 

 

Kankri got his first weapon when he was six sweeps. They were in town, searching for work to get some gold for food when the blueblooded guard gripped his hood to his sun cloak and pulled back. Porrim was inside the building, leaving Kankri to fend for himself. In a panic his training kicked in. He grabbed the guard’s arm and spun him around. Snarling his teeth he tossed the guard over his shoulder and to the ground. The guard pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Kankri, who lunged and kicked out. Despite being a blueblood, the guard let go at the feeling of a foot hitting harshly at his wrist.

Kankri grabbed the pistol and spun it around to shoot the guard point blank in the forehead. Bright blue blood flowed from the wound. “Triggered.” He whispered, repeating a slur he heard on the streets once. Porrim had only pursed her lips when she saw him with the gun. They hadn’t spoken about it, just cleaned the tealblood’s windows then left back for their cave. 

Porrim trained him with the gun and paint pellets. Her staff twisting through the air and wacking his arms and legs until he was fast enough to avoid it. His aim was always on point, whether it was on the move, long distance, or point blank. So when he earned a Strife Specibus at 7 sweeps it was no surprise when it was set to Pistol Kind. 

 

At age 9 sweeps Porrim finally kicked him out. Usually she was passive and dealt with any and all arguments with grace. But this argument was the worst by far. The heated anger escalated to the point of Kankri attempting to shoot her, gun loaded with normal rounds. Of course he had missed, he didn’t truly want to hurt Porrim. But the message was enough. The jadeblood growled. A sound deep and low, Kankri had never heard her make that sound before. “Out.” She ordered. Calm as the fresh water spring in the corner. There was dead silence as smoke drifted up from the bullet hole next to her head. 

“OUT.” She said again, arm raising to point at the dark entrance of the cave. Kankri froze, gun slipping back into his deck. “Mom-“ He started. The soft moonlight finally illuminating the jade tears slipping down her cheeks. “GET OUT OF HERE KANKRI!!” She shouted, voice cracking. The anger made the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end. He turned and rushed out, jumping down the cliff and landing at the forest floor in a roll. His sun cloak fluttered when he rushed to the treeline, candy red tinted tears in his eyes. 

Unable to resist, he took one last look at the cave entrance. Standing at the edge was Porrim, back straight as a rod. He turned and rushed into the trees. The first day was spent under a fallen tree, the bright sun warming the small area. Kankri barely slept. The next night he returned to the tree line by the cliff. There was a bag and a piece of paper pinned to it. He rushed over.

Don’t bother. I left during the day. Take these supplies. I forgive you. But you deserve to grow up like a true troll. I love you and hope to see you again one day.   
-Mother Porrim

Kankri sobbed, red tears streaming down his face. He knew this was going to happen. At age 9 sweeps, a troll’s lusus would leave in the day, never to be seen. That was the way of life. Kankri stayed in the empty cave for one day before leaving. He headed south towards the town. There was nothing else for him in the forest.


	10. Battle of Black Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play= https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=83eTbLzmZzo

Kankri Vantas never told anyone what his strife specibus was. Everyone just assumed the violence hating troll didnt have one. But when the beforus trolls were summoned to help defeat Black Jack once and for all. They were in for a surprise. The battlefield was littered with corpses. Most of the trolls had died for the second time during the battle. Alpha and beta trolls littered the field. There seemed no hope.

“Kankri you have to help us. Come on already!” Porrim yelled, twisting her staff and smacking it against a tentacle that approached her. The candy red troll gave in. There was no way they would win without his help. He opened up his sylladex and brought out his violin. Cronus yelled something at him about thins not being the right time for music, but Kankri ignored him.

He placed the bow against the strings and started to [Play](https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=83eTbLzmZzo).The shrill sound of the the violin echoed around the field. Black Jack froze and looked over, dual sets of eyes locking on Kankri. The world seemed to freeze while he played, catching the attention of all the monsters. His bow froze, hovering over the strings. Black Jack reached out to him. Kankri took a step forward and continued.

His violin playing to the sound of different enemy creatures turning on the trolls and instead racing towards Black Jack. Their horns and claws piercing into the giant beast’s hide. The boss screamed out, but Kankri kept playing. Tempo and rhythm rising to gain the control of more creatures, almost like a siren. Meenah and Horrus watched in awe as the small, unusually confident troll stepped lily over lily to get closer to Black Jack, eyes locked on his opponent.

Kankri’s music escalated in energy, the creatures soon all under his control. They kicked and bit at Black Jack, holding him back. During the battle there was a point where the energy escalated so high, Black Jack swayed on his feet. Eyes dazed and confused the beast blinked. This was it, Kankri was going to finish him off. With bow moving in confident strokes Kankri stood only feet away from the blood dripping beast. He played one last cord and Black Jack exploded like glass.

The trolls stood in awe, the light from the explosion silhouetting Kankri. His violin against his shoulder, bow in hand.


	11. Eyes of Blood Red and Fire Orange Part4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!

—-Sollux Captor—-

Bold of him to assume he was going to get a decent night’s sleep. As usual he was having another nightmare. But this one felt different somehow. He wasn’t sure what it was. And if he was being honest, that feeling just made it worse. He was back at his childhood home in Texas. It was a bright sunny day and he stood alone in the empty kitchen. They were moving. The only thing remaining in the kitchen was a small box with the last of their dishware. Sollux looked out the window and to the moving van that sat in the driveway. Then beyond that to the yellowed rolling hills and distant mountains. 

 

This would be the last time he would ever be here. Ever be able to see the view of his childhood. Knowing what happened next, Sollux picked up the box and he was outside, closing the van after setting the box inside. It was hot out, but a gentle breeze teased his hair. “Sollux, come on. We have to leave now or it will be too late when we get to the city.” His father prompted, sticking his head out from the van window. 

Sollux took a set forward and he was falling. This was new. The dream was changing. The boy looked below him, where was he? It was dark. Dark and cold. The wind tickling his skin as he freefell. Then it stopped. Sollux was on his knees before a door, the sound of boys laughing behind it. Hesitantly, Sollux stood. He was in the hall of his old apartment complex. The door before him the apartment he lived in with his brother after his father went missing. 

He reached for the doorknob. Unlocked. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. It was him when he was younger, and a familiar bleach blond next to him. “Dirk! You fucking prick!” The younger sollux yelped as the Strider’s character killed him again. “Sorry bud, Guess I’m just that good.” The other texan chuckled, his accent thick. Sollux hesitantly took a step forward. No. This wasn’t happening. 

Dirk turned, looking straight at Sollux. “Welcome back Sollux.” He grinned, the shades slipping down his nose. Sollux fell back, scrambling to get away. “No, this isn’t real. You’re dead. You’ve been dead. No.” He gasped, back hitting the door. Dirk jumped over the back of the couch and landed easily. It was him. The boy in the road, and in the mirror. Sollux had known the bright orange eyes were familiar. His mind and heart raced as the demon hunter struggled to process what this meant. 

“Did you really believe I was killed in a car accident?” He drawled, pulling his signature sword from the sheath on his back. Sollux’s mind flashed back to the phone call, the funeral. “I-I saw you. I watched you get lowered into the ground.” He protested, feeling like a cornered animal with Dirk standing over him, sword in hand. The texan scoffed. “But did you see me?” He questioned, raising a brow. Sollux froze. It was a closed coffin. He didn’t actually have any proof that Dirk was dead. “But how?” He asked quietly. The Strider paused a foot away. “Who do you think gave Rose the demon book?”

Sollux opened his mouth to speak. No sound coming from his throat. Dirk chuckled lowly. “There was no accident Sollux. I had found the demon book. It chose me. So I answered.” That made……. ”Bro and Dave.” Sollux whispered. Those were the other two spirits. Sollux gagged on his breath. Dave was only two when Dirk must have invited in the demon connections. The poor boy had no chance. Dirk’s chuckle grew in volume. “You brought your partner didn’t you? Karkat Vantas. Such an interesting person. So complex.” He mused. 

The cornered boy panicked. “No! Don’t you dare fucking touch him!” Sollux yelled, standing on shaky legs. A hallucination of Karkat formed, standing dully, numb. His eyes half open and body limp where it stood. “Oh, but sollux,” Dirk trailed his fingers against Karkat’s cheek. “He is just so pretty.” The strider smirked, continuing to idly pet Karkat. The dark haired boy unreactive. 

Unable to watch for much longer Sollux leaped at the Strider. “NO!” He yelled. There was a flash of bright white just before he contacted with Dirk and he was back in the motel. Sollux thrashed as he screamed, panic over taking him. The blankets trapping his arms and legs in their grip as he struggled to escape. Then there was warm hands, and a soft voice. Karkat. “Hey, shhhhh Solllux. Shhhh, its ok. You’re safe. Hey, shhhhhhh.” He said softly, gently cupping Sollux’s face. 

The panicking boy calmed, his thrashing slowing to a stop. There was no Dirk. There was no childhood apartment. He was in the motel. Karkat was leaning over him worriedly. He was safe. Karkat was safe. The blond let out a deep breath and relaxed. “Karkat.” He said softly, leaning into the touches. Before he could stop them, soft tears started to drip down his cheeks. The dark haired boy climbed up silently into the bed and snuggled close to Sollux, holding the crying boy’s head against his chest. Badum badum badum. His steady heartbeat echoed softly in Sollux’s ear. 

It was soothing, being able to hear Karkat’s heartbeat. To know he was safe and breathing next to Sollux. Sollux buried his face into Karkat’s chest, letting the feeling of the other’s arms around him sooth him back to sleep. This time without dreams. Just the black and empty void. It was nice for once. 

Outside the window, two bright orange eyes watched the two men sleep. He wasn’t finished with them. Nowhere near it.


End file.
